Tsubasa's Stomachache
by ryuga-kishatu9496
Summary: Tsubasa gets a stomachache...but is it just a stomachache?


**Tsubasa's Stomachache**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea of this story.**

**Enjoy!**

**A/N This story give hints of Hikaru x Tsubasa…don't hate me for my pairing….lolXD**

Tsubasa was chilling with Yu, Gingka, and Madoka at the WBBA, when his stomach started to ache. At first, it was just a little ache, then, it got bigger. He let out an involuntary groan.

"Uggghhhh…", he groaned quietly. Yu tilted his head a bit.

"Eagle-man?", he said, "You ok?"

Tsubasa went and sat down on the couch. Gingka, who had fallen asleep, yelped as Tsubasa accidently sat on him.

"Yeah, I have a little stomachache though.", he replied. He was holding his stomach. Madoka, who had gone into another room, came out holding a phone, "Kyoya and Gingka are coming, is that ok?"

"Yeah.", said Tsubasa. He stomped is foot.

"OWWW!", yelled Gingka. "Oh, yeah."

Madoka ran to the kitchen to tell the others. By now, Tsubasa's stomachache had gotten harder to ignore, and it was getting a little worse. Instead of an ache, it was now a small throb. Tsubasa grimaced, but kept his mouth shut.

"Tsubasa?", asked Yu, with a worried tone in his tiny voice. "Is it you tummy?"

Tsubasa nodded. "I'm ok.", he said, smiling a fake smile. Yu didn't look convinced and was about to protest when he was distracted by the others coming in. Tsubasa plastered his perfect white, sparkly smile on and tried to keep it there. His stomach hurt worse now. He sisn't know why. _Maybe it was just something I ate. Hopefully it'll just pass._ He thought. He was snapped back to reality by someone sitting down next to him.

"Hey.", said a soft, sweet voice he knew could only be Hikaru's. She kissed his cheek.

"Hey.", he replied. Then he doubled over.

"Tsubasa!", exclaimed Hikaru, trying to sit him up. "Are you ok?"

Tsubasa shook his head. "My stomach.", he groaned. "It hurts real bad now."

Hikaru rubbed his back. Tsubasa sat up stiffly. "Hikaru, I'm gonna…", he got no further and ran to the bathroom.

"Awww…Poor Tsubasa.", Yu exclaimed.

"What?", said Gingka. "What's going on?"

"Tsubasa's throwing up!", said Hikaru, racing to the bathroom. Madoka walked over and sat next to Gingka. "Is Tsubasa ok? I heard he got sick!", she exclaimed. Gingka shrugged and shook his head.

"I don't know, but Hikaru is helping him."

"Is Tsubasa ok?", they heard a small voice say. They turned to see Yu peeking over the side of the couch, eyes shining with tears. Madoka motioned him into a hug. He'll be ok, Yu. Don't worry." Yu sniffled and nodded, wiping his eyes.

Meanwhile, Tsubasa was sitting against the bathroom wall, holding his stomach with his head on his knees. "I'm gonna get you some medicine.", said Hikaru. No sooner had she grabbed the bottle, than she heard Tsubasa throwing up again. She got his water quickly, and raced back into the bathroom, this time Madoka followed slowly, but stopped when she heard the doors slide open. Ryo set down his briefcase and ruffled Gingka's hair. When Hikaru reached the bathroom, Tsubasa was still throwing up. She knelt down next to him and rubbed his back. When he stopped she flushed the toilet and held his head.

"Was it something you ate?", Hikaru asked, looking at the door. Ryo was there, with a look of concern on his face.

"Aggghhh!", Tsubasa groaned, falling over. Ryo sat him up and felt his head.

"He's burning up!", said Ryo holding Tsubasa face. "Gingka, come here now!"

They heard running footsteps, and saw the redhead quick stop at the door way. "What is it , Dad?"

He looked at Tsubasa, who was glassy-eyed. He was laying there groaning and not really responding to Hikaru's questions.

"I have to take him to the hospital, go get the others, and have them get in the van, not my car, go, ok?", Ryo explained. Gingka nodded and bonded back down the hall to tell the others. Ryo picked up Tsubasa, who was drifting in and out of consciousness, and hurried him outside, Hikaru following. Hikaru texted Benkei, Ryuga, and Kenta, and told them about Tsubasa. When they arrived at the hospital, Tsubasa was whisked away. Hikaru paced the waiting room, worry very evident in her face. Ryo was signing medical papers. The others were just sitting there, too worried to speak. A very worried Kenta walked in, dragging Ryuga, who looked like he was just dragged out of bed.

"Sorry it took us so long! I had to drag Mr. Sick pants down here. He has a cold. Is Tsubasa alright?", He said quickly. Ryuga sat down and looked around, still disorientated.

Ryo answered. "We don't know yet, but I'm sure he will be, he's strong."

Kenta sat down next to Ryuga, who had sneezed about 5 times, and sighed. Ryuga's head plopped on his shoulder. Madoka giggled, but then got serious. A doctor walked toward them.

"He had appendicitis.", he said. The others gasped. "He is just finishing up in the operation room, you can see him in the recovery room."

They all sighed in relief, except Ryuga, who was snoring. Kenta flicked him, and he woke up, sneezed, and then fell asleep again. Kenta rolled his eyes. "You see what I put up with in the desert?", he whispered sharply. They laughed.

A nurse came out and they followed her to see Tsubasa. Ryo stayed with him overnight, and when he got home, he was greeted with balloons and "Get well soon!" cards. He just smiled that perfect smile of his, and then threw up on Gingka.

"Oops!", said Ryo. "I forgot that the medicine might upset your stomach."

Tsubasa just laughed.

**The End**

**What do you think? Please review, it means a lot to me!**

**Thanks for reading this…well… onesht(?) I geass…lolXD**


End file.
